1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door security devices, and in particular, to portable door locking devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary or desirable for a person to be able to ensure their safety and privacy by locking doors. This is especially true when, for example, a person is traveling and must stay in a hotel, motel, or other similar temporary accommodation. Many establishments provide interior security devices such as keyed and keyless entry locks, dead bolts, and door security chains which may be secured from within the room by a patron or guest. Although these security devices may provide a particular level of security in some instances, additional levels of security against unauthorized entry is commonly desired.
Assorted security devices have been developed to supplement or replace existing door security devices. Many existing security devices are expensive, and in some cases, complex to install and remove. Moreover, some security devices require permanent installation and therefore are not capable of being readily utilized by travelers who frequently move from one location to another.
While there have been attempts to provide low-cost, effective, portable door locking devices that can be easily implemented, these attempts have not been entirely successful. In view of the foregoing, a present need exists for an improved door locking device.